


Tap Out

by SugarlessFish



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarlessFish/pseuds/SugarlessFish
Summary: 电影海王设定。维尔通亨还记得新闻里整日整夜播放着海平面上升的新闻，可是无人留心，他也没有。





	Tap Out

一

整个陆地都沉入了水底。

维尔通亨还记得新闻里整日整夜播放着海平面上升的新闻，可是无人留心，他也没有。那时候他女儿刚刚出生，维尔通亨顾不上别的事情，一个人日夜照顾着女儿。直到海水没过城市的表面，专家开始绝望，这时候鱼人出现了，原来海底还有着更高级的文明，鱼人给他们留下了在水下存活的技术，接着离开了。

水下的空间比陆地更加广阔，人口密度变得无比地的小，在维尔通亨生活的区域，他好几天都看不见同伴。往东一直游，可以遇见一对年轻的夫夫，他们年轻，还没有孩子，比较高大的叫戴尔，身材修长的的是阿里。有时候他们会过来找维尔通亨，逗逗他的女儿。“我好喜欢孩子”戴尔每次都说。“我猜也是。”阿里用眼角的余光扫了一眼戴尔。更多的时候，维尔通亨都是一个人，他有时候会用材料手工造一些家具，女儿的婴儿床就是他自己拼的。人类居住的区域并不是深海，不像鱼人，人类的皮肤还没能承受深海的高压。阳光有时候可以照耀到维尔通亨，光线穿梭过海面来到他的身边。维尔通亨不太会去想陆地上的事，只有阳光明媚的时候他会想起荷兰的河，他以前在那工作过。在那里他坐过不同的船，记忆中，游船的时候河面总是波光粼粼的。

水下的世界不像人们通常认为的那样，是完全静止的安静，有海洋生物发出的各种各样的声音，可能是海豹，维尔通亨也不太清楚，听起来就像一些pink floyd的作品，仿佛来自另外一个世界。杨的音乐品味和这不太符合，可以的话他更愿意听一些比利时说唱歌曲。水下的声音听久了不仅让人感觉到平静，也让人格外地感觉到自己的孤独。维尔通亨决定抱着女儿去找那对夫夫，出发没多远，他就在远处的礁石上漂浮着一个陌生的黑影。不用游得太近，维尔通亨就知道在家的附近从来没见过这个人。他身上的衣服和陆地人不同，维尔通亨记起这种装束和电视上的鱼人有些像，可又不尽相同，要更加简洁，并且更加怎么说呢，凸显肌肉。陌生人清晰的肌肉线条在这种衣服下展露无遗，手臂肱二头肌和大腿肌肉都带有一种爆炸感，像陆地上训练许久的健美模特。

维尔通亨有着一头金色的头发，他小的时候头发要更金一点，在水底不像陆地那样可以用发胶固定头发，头发是向上飘的，随着人的移动摇摆，戴尔厌恶这种感觉，把头发剃得格外的短，他和阿里都觉得这很好笑。那个人的头发短得接近头皮，卷卷的层层叠叠，即使在水里也纹丝不动，在水下还闪着微弱的光泽。陌生人眼睛紧紧闭着，微微上翘的嘴唇似乎暗示着他并没有威胁，维尔通亨决定大胆一些，叫醒这位陌生人。轻轻的推了一小下，陌生人就苏醒了，他微弱地眨了几下眼睛，似乎在适应这里的光线，一会儿后他看向了维尔通亨，指了指自己的脚踝，杨才发现他的脚踝有不寻常的肿胀。“来吧”维尔通亨伸出了手，“去我家，说不定有办法”接着将陌生人的手搭到肩膀上，扛起了他半边身体。“我叫登贝莱”陌生人（现在已经不算陌生人了）顿了顿说，“如果你不需要问的话“。

二  


1  
六个月，登贝莱呆在维尔通亨的家里已经六个月了。从他受伤，然后与阿特兰蒂斯的同伴走失的时间点计算起的话，就要更久，久到他也记不清。毕竟他也记不清是怎么来到这片海域的。登贝莱记得的最后一件事是漩涡，巨大的漩涡，有似乎是史诗里的古老生物紧追着他们不放，然后就是一片空白，。是的，他是阿特兰蒂斯人，就和人类清楚并熟悉的那位帝王是同一种族。正常的话，他们和人类并没有过多的接触。这个种族的大部分人，自小就住在深海，登贝莱也听说过人类，但从来没有接触过，更别说一起生活了。  
脚踝的伤势有一些严重，他心里清楚，因为他以前也受过这种伤，这次可能会使上次的伤复发，变得更严重。可是他的工作就是有这种风险，接受这份工作意味着他也接受了这份风险。日常生活还是可以继续的，登贝莱想，毕竟还有没受伤的一边身体。也许躺在阿特兰蒂斯的治疗舱会感觉好得多，也许他的同事已经在找他了，都是也许。“选一部电影好吗？搞笑的还是恐怖的”维尔通亨突然伸出头来，向登贝莱大喊。“搞笑的”也许现在这样也不错，登贝莱想。  


2  
“moussa~”维尔通亨坏笑着把摄像机对准登贝莱”笑一个~”，登贝莱用手挡了挡摄像机，眼睛不由自主地往下看，脸上露出了脸上不常出现的羞涩笑容。好吧，这种笑容常常出现在他的脸上，但每次都让人不太相信自己的眼睛。与登贝莱相处了六个月，即使还没完全清楚阿特兰蒂斯是怎么一回事，维尔通亨已经清楚了他什么时候会露出这种笑容，把摄像机对准他的时候，夸奖他捕鱼技术的时候，望着他的眼睛出神的时候。  
很容易察觉的是，登贝莱不喜欢摄像机，在海底生活了这么长的时间，人的一些习性也许会变得像深海鱼差不多。在看见摄像机的小红点，和那个疑似会发出强光的灯管的时候，登贝莱就有不好的预感。可是谁能对维尔通亨说不呢，如果维尔通亨是超级英雄的话，大概像超人一样，只不过眼里射出的不是激光，是一种让人无法说出拒绝的光线。杨手里举着摄像机，紧紧地揽住登贝莱的肩膀，向着他的脸做出要亲的样子，按下了拍摄键。  
“为什么你的衣服总是这么暗？”  
“是你眼睛的光谱太小了！”  


3  
人类的幼儿是恬静的天使，前提是他们在不吵不闹的状态。在海的夜里，维尔通亨也无数次被女儿半夜的啼哭惊醒，这点倒是和陆地上没有什么区别。  
可是登贝莱来了之后情况就有所不同了，自从一次女儿久哭不止，登贝莱自然随手地把女儿抱到他的怀里，啼哭就戛然而止了。之后这场景就不断地出现了，女儿柔软地趴在登贝莱的臂弯，眼睛乖巧的紧闭着，嘴里还吮吸着右手的拇指。女儿的小手和登贝莱粗壮的手臂是个鲜明的对比。维尔通亨每一次都忍不住想，这是什么神奇的鱼人魔法。  
戴尔第一次见到登贝莱就偷偷给维尔通亨使了个眼色，“噢“他又瞥了一眼阿里，”是另外一个爸爸啊“，维尔通亨没有回答，倒是阿里狠狠地拍了一下戴尔的后脑勺。


End file.
